I'm with you EstoyContigo
by Hermione-Kawaii
Summary: Este fics trata de Ron&Hermione y de los problemas que pasaron para estar juntos, muy lindos R&R pliss


"I' m with you"  
  
Ahí esta el mi niño, sentado en el sillón conversando con Harry, esque nunca podré confesarte mis sentimiento? Se que será en vano, pero lo quiero hacer, pero le temo al rechazo, ya sabéis de quien estoy hablando no? Es guardián de Gryffindor, es alto, es pecoso, tiene el pelo rojo (...) Casi siempre peleamos, si, hablo de Ronald Weasley, el chico que siempre he querido pero no tenido. Pero a pesar de la pelea de la cual no nos hablamos y todo el daño que me has y te he hecho,.... Estoy Contigo....  
  
-RON!! Deja ya esas caricaturas, y ve a estudiar para tu examen de pociones "Es MAÑANA"_ dijo la chica con una mirada de furia a Ron. -Calla ya me estas enfermando Hermione._ exclamo Ron_ porqué, porque toda la vida me fastidias. -Solo es por tu bien, entonces no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo cuando repruebes ¿entendido? -"No quiero escuchar ningún reclamo cuando repruebes ¿entendido?"_ se burlo Ron._ Mejor vete a la mierda.  
  
(Hubo un incomodo silencio)  
  
-pero como...._ dijo Hermione al salir llorando por el retrato de la dama gorda hacia los baños del segundo piso de Myrte la llorona. -Herm!! Noo, _intento Ron, pero fue inútil.  
Que diblos he hecho, no entiendo nada, me he disculpado y me ha rechazado, solo estoy pendiente de aquella chica de cabellos castaños desordenados, del amor de mi vida, porque siempre estudia, somos polos totalmente apuestos, y no creo que Ginny tenga razón con lo de "Polos opuestos se atraen" no, jamás le atraeré a ella, como le puedo atraer, yo solo soy yo. Pero a pesar de nuestra ultima y mas reciente pelea y del el daño que me has y te he hecho,...... Estoy Contigo..  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you .  
  
A si es no nos hablamos desde ya dos, días, pero no negare que intento consolarme pero yo no acepte sus disculpas, nada, he sido una estúpida, si hubiera aceptado las disculpas talvez estaría ahí con el, como siempre, porque es tan frió conmigo? ¿Porque? (.....) bueno, así fue, una imbesil pelea, de las de siempre, los estudios. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, muy bien, ...... ¿Por qué le ha importado tanto que yo no me sintiera mal?  
  
-O no debo ir para allá._ exclamo Ron al salir corriendo hacia los pasillos obscuros de Hogwarts Corrió por todo Hogwarts mientras todos dormían, luego recordó los baños de Myrte la llorona y fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ellos.  
  
En el baño de Myrte la llorona ....  
  
-Idiota, como me dice estas cosas, ni que fuera tu peor enemiga._ dijo Hermione entre sollozos. Luego la chica siente unos pasos que se dirigen hacia la cabía de baño donde se había encerrado. - Herm _dijo el chico de cabellos rojizos,_ perdóname de verdad, Yo no quise lastimarte. -Pero lo hiciste!!! -Lo se, lo se pero por favor perdóname, déjame entrar_ dijo Ron con su voz mas tierna. Hermione no contesto. -Entonces entrare a la fuerza_ gruño el chico. se metió a la cabina de al lado, y se subió al W.C de ahí trepo por la muralla hacia la cabina de Hermione y cuando estaba en la punta se tiro , al caer se hincó ante la chica que estaba sentada en la W.C y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica.  
  
-Perdóname ¿si?_ pregunto Ron. Hermione mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo. -por favor,_ dijo , luego la abrazo fuertemente. (................) -Ron.. vete, por favor vete_ dijo la chica de respuesta. Ron se separo de ella, saco el seguro de la cabina y se fue a paso lento hacia la sala común. Cuando Hermione se aseguro de que Ron estuviera lejos, comenzó a llorar.  
Hay dios, porque no me ha perdonado, pero no la dejare sola, no dejare que nuestra amistad se destruya, haré lo que sea para que volvamos a ser amigos, solo amigos con eso soy feliz, creo que ahora mismo lo haré, pero que hago no se pero haré lo que sea. .....  
Hermione seguía leyendo su libro, pero Ron pensaba en alguna manera de cómo poder volver a ser amigo de Hermione pero no se le ocurría nada.  
  
-Harry ayúdame! _pidió Ron a su amigo. -No lo se Ron, esto es cosa de lo que unos llamas "problemas de amor" -Pero que dices, a mi no me gusta Hermione_ exclamo el chico. -Te estas delatando a ti mismo amigo_ dijo Harry intentando aguantar una carcajada. -De acuerdo, la quiero mucho!  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione no se podía concentrar, no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo idiota que había sido al rechazar la disculpa de Ron, hasta la había abrazado, y ella solo lo mando a volar. Fue cuando la chica no aguanto y tapándose la cara salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
-Harry Hermione ha salido, la seguiré, debe sentirse mal_ le dijo rápidamente Ron a Harry. -De acuerdo ve, no te esperare para ir a acostarme, creo que llegaras tarde XDD_ dijo Harry  
  
Fue en ese mismo segundo cuando Ron salió corriendo hacia el retrato, y luego se encontró con un Hogwarts totalmente oscuro. Buscando desesperadamente una silueta, pensó en lo que le había dicho Harry. -Idiota_ dijo riéndose. Miro a su derecha y vio a una chica con la mirada plantada en el suelo que se dirigía a los terrenos verdes de Hogwarts, Ron la sigue a paso lento para que no lo descubriera, luego la vio salir y de ahí no la vio mas, la busco por largo rato por los terrenos verdes de Hogwarts, hasta que vio cerca del lago un árbol grande y ahí había una chica , sentada apoyándose con la espada en el árbol, Ron fue hasta allí, y al llegar vio a Hermione que estaba dormida, Corría un viento frió, y al darse cuanta de esto el chico se saco su capa y su chaleco (quedando en camisa) y se las puso encima a Hermione como frazada y ahí la chica dejo de tiritar de frió. Paso otra ventisca fuerte , a Ron le dio mucho frió pero no le importo pues había usado su abrigo para abrigar a Hermione, luego se tiro en el pasto y se quedo dormido y entre sueños dijo_ No te dejare sola Hermione, Estoy contigo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó por un viento que paso, estaban en invierno y hacia frió todo el día, y al abrir bien los ojos, recordó que se había quedado dormida en el árbol, pero no recordó haberse llevado mas ropa para usarla como frazada, fue cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo tirado en el pasto cerca de ella tiritando de frió, y descubrió que esas ropas eran de su amigo Ron. La chica lo vio unos instantes y lo despertó. -Ron, Ron- dijo suavemente la chica remeciéndolo un poco_ ron, Ron, despierta. -Hum?_ dijo el chico al abrir los ojos. Estaba pálido y tenia los ojos rojos._ Hermi? -Si Ron, soy yo._ dijo la chica. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Ron pudo notar unas lagrimas cayendo por el rostro de Hermione. -perdóname Ron!_ pidió la chica tirandose a los brazos de Ron. -No, no hay problema tu deberías perdonarme _dijo Ron intentando calmarla, acariciándole el pelo y dándole un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios para calmarla. Hermione lo miro a los ojos quería besarlo, pero Ron había caído inconsciente a los brazos de Hermione. -Ron!, ron dime algo Ron_ decía desesperada Hermione mientras le pegaba pequeñas cachetadas en su cara_ Ron dime algo por favor_ decía mientras lloraba descontroladamente. No se podía quedar ahí, Hermione tomo su varita dijo las palabras mágicas "Winwardium Leviusa" y llevaba atrás de ella el cuerpo de Ron hasta la enfermería, cuando llegaron le contó a madame Promfey de que había caído inconsciente, La enfermera le dijo que por favor lo dejara en la cama que ella lo arreglaría todo. -Eso si señorita Granger le pediré que salga un minutó de la enfermería, debo ponerle la bata. -esta bien, usted me puedo llama cuando este listo_ pregunto Hermione. -Pos supuesto, yo le aviso. Hermione salió de la enfermería, eran las 6 AM y hoy podrían ir a Hogsmeasde, pero Hermione prefería quedarse con Ron. Después de unos 3 minutos Madame Promfey salió de la sala y accedió a que Hermione entrara. Hermione dio las gracias y entro. -Ron?_ dijo la chica para ver si estaba en condiciones de hablar. -Herm_ respondió el chico con una sonrisa. -Como estas?_ pregunto Hermione acercándose y besándole una mejilla. -Muy bien, es mas ya me podría ir. -no señor Weasley!_ interrumpió madam Promfey, _ usted se quedara a lo menos 3 días aquí. -Ohh rayos_ dijo el chico. Y enseguida madam Promfey fue a atender a otro chico. Hermione se cercioro de que Madam Promfey se fuera para hablar con Ron. -Ron, porque has ido a buscarme,_ pregunto la chica al chico de cabellos rojizos, que se había puesto rojo, pero como al ya estar rojo por el resfrió no se notaba. -pues, no quería que pescaras un resfriado_ le dijo el chico. -Pero tu lo has pescado, y como me has puesto tus ropas y te quedaste en camisa!! -Prefiero enfermarme yo a que tu te enfermes, se que fui un idiota en insultarte, te pedí perdón y tu me rechazaste_ respondió Ron tiernamente. -Ron... Ron solo apoyo su cabeza en su almohada , se tapo hasta las orejas y cerro lo ojos. -Ya te puedes ir Herm, yo estaré bien, ve a Hogsmeasde, Hermione lo miro unos segundos y luego se fue de la enfermería. Hermione pensaba en lo ocurrido esa noche mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts e iba la entrada principal para ir a Hogsmeasde con todos, Ron la había besado antes de caer inconsciente, pero solo fue un beso en los labios, su primer beso.  
  
En Hogmeasde  
  
-Así que cayo inconsciente_ pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras iban caminando hacia las 3 escobas. -si así fue. -Y que paso antes?, ósea porque ha caído inconsciente. -No lo se_ Hermione no le menciono nada a Harry sobre el beso. -Hermione_ dijo Harry parando, -Si? -Acaso no te has dado cuenta aun?_ pregunto Harry -Que?_ dijo la chica sin saber. -Se que ron me matara, pero no te has dado cuenta que el te quiere, porque otra razón crees, que ha hecho todas estas cosas por ti, te pidió perdón, te acompaño anoche, te abrigo, no lo entiendes, daría hasta su vida por ti. Hermione recién cayo en cuenta de lo que Harry hablaba, no había pensado en eso. De repente Hermione comenzó a llorar. -Lo se, lo se, y todo es mi culpa, es mi culpa que este enfermo . -No, no es tu culpa, es culpa del amor_ dijo Harry riéndose para sus adentros de lo cursi que había sonado eso, luego Harry abrazo a Hermione para que se calmara.  
  
En Hogwarts  
  
Ron intentaba dormir, pero no podía, aparte del resfriado pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, y esa noche, había besado a Hermione, había sido su primer beso. Fue cuando llego Madam Promfey. -Weasley?_ dijo la enfermera. -Si?_ dijo Ron. -Te explicare lo que te ha pasado, no es tan simple, es mas es muy complicado, tus pulmones han agarrado mucho frió, y por eso te cuesta respirar, hay una cura muy rápida es una plata muy conocida, que se encuentra en el bosque prohibido , se llama Hikro, pero solo Severus Snape sabe como es, así que le pediré a la señorita Granger que le pida al profesor. -Esta bien_ dijo ron sin importancia, no le importaba estar enfermo a cambio de que Hermione estuviera bien.  
  
En Hogmeasde  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban en la tienda de dulces comprándole muchas golosinas a ron, Harry le llevo muchas Grageas y Hermione le llevo una caja de chocolates en corazón para Ron. -Y eso?_ pregunto Harry a Hermione mirando la caja de chocolates. -ahh, esque, solo son chocolates a Ron le gustan mucho no? -Si , como sea_ dijo Harry_ yo me quedare aquí, tengo algo así como una cita con Ginny, tu ve a Hogwarts, iré a ver a Ron en la tarde ok? -Esta bien, ahí te espero_ respondió la chica.  
  
En Hogwarts.  
  
Después de unos minutos Hermione ya estaba en la entrada al castillo, ates de entrar fue a un rosal cerca del lago, y junto unas cuantas flores. Con la caja de chocolates y las flores fue hacia la enfermería. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la enfermería tomo aire y entro, siguió el pasillo y en una cama vio a Ron dormido. Hermione se sentó a los pies de la cama y espero a que despertara, se veía tan lindo, sus cabellos rojizos Caín sobre su cara. Y después de ½ hora Ron despertó. -Her, Hermione, pero que haces aquí?_ pregunto ron incorporándose. -he?, te vine a ver y como estabas dormido te espere. -Y hace cuanto estas aquí? -Solo unos minutos _mintió la chica. -ah... (.........) -Ahh casi lo olivo, te traje esto_ dijo la chica acercando los chocolates y las flores hacia el chico. -Ah gracias_ dijo Ron recibiéndolas. -Y que es lo que tienes. -Pues algo a los pulmones, nada grave_ mintió Ron. (.....) -eso si_ continuo Ron,_ necesito que le pidas al profesor Snape que busque la planta Hikro esa me ayudara a sanarme. -Snape nunca lo hará, la buscare yo_ dijo Hermione -Noo! Esta en el bosque prohibido es muy peligroso. -esta bien yo se lo diré _mintió Hermione._ pero ahora debo irme Ron, deséame suerte. -Suerte?_ pregunto Ron. -Si suerte_ dijo la chica acercándose a Ron y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, después de eso salió como una bala de la enfermería. -Que querrá decir Hermione? _ se pregunto Ron. Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca y busco el libro Plantas mágicas medicinales y busco Hikro, necesitaba ver como era para ir a buscarla cuanto antes. Cuando la encontró la miro, era muy particular, no la confundiría. Luego cerro el libro, fue a la sala común se abrigo y tomo su varita para ir al bosque prohibido. Cuando estuvo enfrente trago saliva y entro en busca de la planta. Hermione ya llevaba mas de 2 horas buscando la famosa planta, y tenia el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía. Fue cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Harry a 3 centímetros ella. Draco_ grito la chica_ es decir Malfoy, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en Hogmeasde -No! _ dijo el chico tomándola a la fuerza y tirando a Hermione a un árbol para ir y besarla a la fuerza. Hermione se intentaba salir pero no podía, Draco la tenia agarrada de tal manera que no poda ni moverse, se empezó a poner muy nerviosa solo quería librarse del chico . Ya no podía hacer nada mas , mas que dejarse llevar. Hermione pensó en un plan, le seguiría el juego a Draco, y cuando estuviera mas relajado y la hubiera soltado un poco lo alejaría. , Hermione también lo empezó a besar. La cosa empezó a aumentar cuando Draco tumbo a la chica en el suelo y quedo encima de ella. Fue cuando Hermione le pego un rodillazo en el estomago y el chico cayo al suelo. -Eres un idiota_ dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. Draco solo se agarraba el estomago con las 2 manos. Hermione siguió su camino, Draco ya no la seguiría, tendría que ir a verse a la enfermería. Busco por otras 2 horas la planta pero no hubo resultado alguno, de repente unas gotas comenzaron a mojar el desordenado pelo de la chica, sus labios se pusieron rojos, y ya no veía nada. -lumos!_ dijo la chica para iluminar, siguió buscando hasta que vio que algo se movía entre las plantas, Hermione dio un salto pero luego se reía de si misma al ver que solo era una lechuza. Fue cuando una planta muy particular llamo su atención, era el Hikro, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco! Pero ahora había un problema, como regresar. Busco el camino mas de una hora con un buen racimo de hikro en la mano. Se comenzó a desesperar, la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo en un llanto. -que hago? Ron!! Ayúdame... no no me rendiré debo llevarle esto a Ron_ se dijo a si mima_ RON!!!  
  
En la enfermería  
  
A Ron le costaba cada vez respirar mas... Estaban Ginny y Harry a su lado, mientras Harry llamaba desesperado a Madam Promfey. Ya le costaba ver, pero ya no le costaba cada vez mas respirar, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a madam Promfey acercarse.  
  
En el bosque prohibido  
  
Hermione ya seguía en busca del camino, cuando se topo con el cuerpo de Draco, esta tirado. -O no_ dijo Hermione asustada_ se inclino y se cercioro de que estuviera vivo, y si lo estaba. Ya le faltaba poco, aunque no podía dejar ahí a Draco, lo despertó. -he? Donde? donde estoy?_ pregunto el chico algo despistado. -En el bosque, ya deprisa debemos irnos. Luego marcharon a paso lento y ninguno se dirigía palabra alguna. Hermione estaba muy cansada y se sentía mal, era una angustia, era por Ron. Pasaron 1 ½ hora ya, ya podía ver el castillo, Hermione se emociono y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, 5 minutos después ya estaba en la puerta del castillo, entro toda mojada dejando mucho agua por los pasillos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la enfermería entro toda mojada, todos quedaron asombrados. -Señorita Granger_ dijo madam Promfey_ que hace tan mojada. -ha, ha, ha _ Hermione intentada recuperar el aliento_ traje esto_ dijo entregándole el ramo con Hikro a Madam Promfey. -Pero como!_ dijo madam prmfey_ eso no importa ahora, espérenme mientras preparo la poción. -Hermione que fue lo que paso!_ pregunto Ginny a la chica. -bueno no mucho..._ dijo Hermione_ pero Ron se ha quedado dormido? ¿verdad? _ pregunto algo asustada Hermione -No fue tan así_ dijo Harry_ hace unas 2 horas no podía respirar bien, nos asustamos mucho, comenzó a tiritar, y después de eso cayo inconsciente. -No...pero..esta vivo?_ pregunto algo traumada Hermione. Ginny comenzó a llorar -Que? Pregunto la chica -Eso supongo._ dijo Harry. Hermione se acerco al cuerpo de Ron y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. -Resiste Ron por favor, necesito estar contigo_ dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. -Hermione será mejor que te vallas a cambiar. -.No, debo estar con Ron! -pero mira, ahí hay unas toallas sécate y ponte una de esas batas..._ dijo Ginny. -De acuerdo_ la chica hizo lo que Ginny le dijo y en un minuto estuvo lista. -Listo_ decía Madam Promfey._ Mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia Ron. La enfermera se puso enfrente de Ron, y lo inclino, le dio una poción color verde, ron se la trago. -bien..._ dijo Madam Promfey debe despertar en la noche, y ya estará muy bien_ dijo muy aliviada Madam Promfey, ella sabia que Ron corría grave peligro. -Muchas Gracias madam Promfey_ dijo Hermione. -Haber señorita Hermione, que hacia usted con la planta y toda mojada, no habrá ido al bosque prohibido_ pregunto Madam Promfey. -Pues si, yo fui_ dijo algo avergonzada la chica. -Como sea, usted a salvado la vida de este joven. -Pero Madam Promfey?, un simple resfriado peligraba la vida de Ron_ pregunto Hermione. -Pues no era un simple resfriado, el señor Weasley tenia en su cuerpo un virus asesino, aunque tuvo suerte de que el virus no fuera mas allá, o ya no estaría con nosotros_ explico la enfermera.  
  
Ya era de muy noche y madam Promfey los había echado a su sala común, mañana por la mañana Ron estaría bien. Fueron a su sala común, Hermione les explico todo lo sucedido, aunque no menciono nada sobre el beso con Draco. La chica espero a que todos se fueran a dormir incluso Ginny y Harry., para poder salir e ir a la enfermería para ver a Ron, salió de la sala común y se fue directamente a la enfermería, estuvo enfrente de esta y entro, Ron esta dormido de lado, Hermione lo observo un minuto y se acostó con Ron, y quedaron frente a frente( aunque, Ron estaba debajo de las frazadas y de las sabanas, pero Hermione se recostó encima de todo eso.) Luego se durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó, dio un bostezo, y casi vuelve a caer inconsciente al ver recostada a su lado a Hermione. -OH dios que hace Herm aquí?_ se pregunto Ron_ Herm, Herm despierta. -mmm??_ pregunto la chica, cuando se incorporo y despertó por completo, vio a Ron_ Ron estas bien,_ dijo colgándose de su cuello y con unas lagrimas de emoción. -Si, ya estoy bien, gracias a ti_ dijo Ron. -Como?, como lo sabes?_ pregunto Hermione. -Cuando me pediste que te deseara suerte lo supe_ dijo Ron_ Muchas gracias Hermione, te lo agradezco mucho. -no hay de que_ dijo la chica sonrojándose._ luego Hermione se levanto , le pidió a Ron que la esperara, fue a la sala común, se baño se vistió y volvió con Ron que estaba vestido, y no estaba en la cama. -Ya te puedes levantar?_ pregunto Hermione. -Si, Madam Promfey dijo que ya me puedo ir ^^. -Que bien_ dijo muy emocionada la chica. -Aunque nosotros tenemos algo pendiente_ dijo Ron, le tomo la mano y la llevo al lago. -Que hacemos aquí?_ pregunto Hermione. -Pues quiero decirte, Hermione_ dijo algo sonrojado el chico de cabellos rojizas -si? -yo, yo te amo_ dijo Ron acercándose a la chica que estaba aun mas roja._ y quería saber si tu también me amas.. (......) -Yo, también te amo Ron!!_ respondió la chica.  
  
Se acerco a Ron, sus labios rozaron, Ron sintió algo tibios en sus labios ,lo sellaron en un tierno beso, sus bocas se unían al igual que sus lenguas, Ron se sentía tan bien, no quería que ese beso nunca terminara, tomo a Hermione de las caderas, y Hermione lo tomo por el cuello. -(I'm with you) Estoy contigo_ se dijeron en coro ^^ U Y ese fue el principio de un amor sin fin. 


End file.
